Trip to the Past
by killnarakusetmefree
Summary: Megan, Kristine, and Brittany were having a normal sleepover. Well, until they found someone on the roof. Now they must take him back to Japan. They thought it would be simple, and plain. Who knew how wrong they would be? rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I came up with this when I was at my friend's house, which incidentally happens to be the friend who Kristine represents, and I absolutely couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down! It was so annoying! So, Megan is me, Kristine is my friend, and Brittany is her sister. It was so scary when I read over it, cos all three of us are so freaking in character, and I didn't even mean to do it! Okay I know you are tired of my psycho babble so I'll shut up and let you read.**_

Megan laid in the bed, in the bedroom on the second floor of her friend Kristine's house. They were thirteen and bored to death in their last two weeks of summer before going into the long awaited eighth grade. Kristine had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but Megan had no such luck, she wasn't used to trying to go to bed so early. She checked the clock; it still said 12:30 AM.

"_Stupid school supply fundraiser. Why did I let Kristine talk me into going to _her_ school's stupid fundraiser day, where we have to sit in a most likely un-air-conditioned hallway for four hours straight and sell stupid light-up spirit pins that we'll probably only sell a few of?"_ Megan thought as she finally poked Kristine in the side to wake her up. "Is it okay if I work on the puzzle? I'm not tired at all."

"Yeah… whatev…" The half asleep reply came.

She moved to the floor and began working on the wizard part of the puzzle they had started on earlier. Proof of their boredom: they had decided the puzzle was a girl and named it Mag, short for Magic. After a few minutes and much success, Megan got up and walked into the bathroom that connected Kristine's and her younger sister Brittany's room. She made her way over to the light switch in the light of the moon that shone through the skylight.

When she looked at the mirror she saw something covering half of the rooftop window. The thing was filthy, so even though the bathroom light was on she could only see colors. It was mostly red, but near the higher parts of it she could see white.

She slowly backed out of the room and then ran across the bedroom to wake Kristine.

"Kris! Get the heck up, there's something on your freakin' skylight! And it's bright red and I don't have any freakin' idea of what it could freakin' be!" she said in panic as she shook her friend frantically.

"Wha?" she turned over and rubbed her eyes.

"You freakin' have something on your freakin' skylight, and it ain't a freakin' branch!"

"We'll figure out wha' it waz in de morning'" she let sleep slur her speech.

"Kristine, you know that's I won't be able to fall asleep now, and then I'll be grumpy in the morning, I WAN'T TO FREAKING FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!" she pleaded.

Kristine groaned. "Fine, but I'm going strait to bed afterwards, and you owe me in the morning." She pulled the covers off and walked out onto the porch like balcony. She popped out one of the screens that were supposed to keep bugs out.

They crawled onto the roof, hoping that they didn't slip and fall onto the swing set below; they saw the thing, or rather, person, that was covering the window.

He had on a red outfit that was way too baggy. His hair was waist length and silver, and if their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, had doggy ears protruding from the top of his head.

"Ho... ly… crap." Megan uttered eyes as big as they could possibly be. She knew exactly who he was; there were mangas all about him.

"Holy crap is right, you just cussed." Kristine laughed, not yet realizing who was sitting in front of her.

Megan numbly shook her head. "Dude, do you realize who the heck he is?" The man was staring at the two of them, his golden eyes looking back and forth between them.

"Um, some guy who you know- ohm gosh, I feel stupid. Is that really who I think it is?" She looked at her friend and she nodded. "Ohm gosh, it's Inuyasha!" she squealed.

Inuyasha said something, but only Megan understood her being the only one who spoke Japanese. "How do you know who I am?"

"You have books written about you, along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She replied in Japanese.

Kristine just stared at her amazed. "You know Japanese?"

"Uh, yeah, I have family in Tokyo, her name just happens to be Kagome Higurashi, we always tease her about it." She replied in English.

"And why is it that after what, eight years of knowing each other I'm just now finding this out?" She said a little annoyed.

"Um, well, I never thought it was really that important." She turned back to Inuyasha, "Okay, so why are you here? You should be in Japan, not in America."

"America?"

"Um," she racked her brain for what she thought they called it in his era in the mangas, only to come up empty. "Um, it's a continent east of Japan. So what are you doing here?"

"I was in a fight, and then I ended up in that area over there, having hard white balls attacking me occasionally." He grunted

She realized he was talking about the golf course that was behind Kristine's house. She started chuckling.

"Um, only one of us here understands him, please translate." Kristine ordered rather than asked.

"Well, he was fighting someone and then he just appeared on the golf course."

"What do we do? We need to get him back to Japan." Kristine made a face as if she were confused and shook her head. "What the heck am I saying? I'm sitting on my roof with one of my best friends at like 1 o'clock in the morning talking about some character from a manga we both read and the person is sitting right in front of us. I've got to be dreaming. Pinch me, slap me do something, I don't care." Megan took the advantage and slapped her. "Ow. It didn't work. Why'd you choose to slap me?"

"Simple, because I can pinch you whenever, but I never get to slap you, and it's actually quite fun." She grinned innocently.

"So this isn't a dream is it?" she whimpered. A breeze blew past and the two girls shivered. "Um, let's go inside it's cold out here." she pointed to Inuyasha and then motioned for him to follow. She really needed to learn Japanese.

"So what should we do?" once they were inside. Inuyasha was leaning against the glass doors that led outside; Megan was lying back on the bed, and Kristine sat at her desk chair, randomly turning it.

"Well, tomorrow, I could go home and call Kagome," Inuyasha's ears perked up at her name. "Not your Kagome," she said to him then turned back to Kristine. "They're practically rich, I could get her mom to give us three plane tickets and we could go give her a visit and then we could leave Inuyasha there, he could find his way back to his Kagome, then we could come home and live happily bored after."

"There's only one problem, we'll definitely be gone for the first few days of school, what do we do about that?"

"What do you mean? We have a week and a half till it starts, we have plenty of time, all we're going to do is take him there and then come back."

"Nu-uh, do you expect me to go to Japan and then not want to sightsee? That is not a possibility for me." She wagged her finger at Megan.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled. Both of the girls pounced on him and covered his mouth.

"Shut up! If her family wakes up and sees you they will probably dash any hopes of you returning to Kagome." Megan seethed.

At that time the bathroom door opened and Brittany walked in her eyes half open.

"What are you guys still doing up and why are you sitting on the floor there?" She was a year younger than them and also read the mangas.

"Get off me!" he growled as he pushed the two off.

"I said to be quiet! What if their parents wake up and bust us all for being up? Huh? And what about when they find you in here? An adult male in a room full of teenage girls, in the middle of the night? What do you think would happen huh? Use what brains you have and try to figure it out!" she said furiously, making sure to keep her voice in check.

"Dude, you just spoke Japanese! And who the hell is he?" Brittany gaped.

"Eh-heh. I have relatives in Japan so knowing their language is a given. And can't you tell?"

"I'm Inuyasha!" though she didn't quite understand the 'I'm' part, she got it when she put two and two together.

"HOLY CRAP! INUYASHA IS STANDING IN MY SISTER'S BEDROOM!" she squealed.

There was rustling in the hallway and a bark.

"Aw crap, I forgot the dogs, if they catch a whiff of him; there'll be no living ever again." Kristine gasped.

"Okay, um get him in the backroom." Megan ordered. Kristine and Brittany led him into her closet then through the door that led into the attic area that their dad had recently turned into a supposedly soundproof room. Megan ran in after them.

"Brit, your internet works right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Megan darted through the other door that led to Brittany's closet.

"Um," Kristine tried to think of what to say to him to get him to stay. "Ah got it!" she pointed at him and then at the floor. "Osuwari!" she knew it wouldn't have the same reaction as when Kagome said it. She held a hand as if to tell him to stop. He simply shrugged and nodded. "Hey it worked." She mumbled in awe.

"What are you doing? Why are you checking your emails?" Kristine walked up behind Megan who was sitting at the desk with her email up.

"I'm not checking them you idiot. Oh look I have some from Maggie! Oh well, she can wait. I have Kagome's email in here and I know I have her number listed with it. Ah, here it is. Hand me the phone please." After a few rings an old man picked up. "Hey, this is Megan, Is Kagome there... Put her on, I really need to talk to her…" she said through the receiver in Japanese. Then she switched over to English when someone else came on the line "Kagome... yeah it's me Megan, hey do you think you could do me a favor... I need three plane tickets-"

"Better get one for Brittany too; she'd kill us if we didn't bring her along."

"Actually, I need four plane tickets to Tokyo… Well, we need to take someone there and he is otherwise incapable of getting there himself, and I would like to give you guys a visit…. Um, one of my best friends and her younger sister… you wouldn't believe me if I told you… I'm not kidding… could you please just get your mom to get some for us, Kristine's parents don't even know the guy is here and he isn't necessarily a kid, so they might get some bad ideas… he just showed up about twenty minutes ago… Well, sort of, it's hard to explain… It would take waaaay to long to explain and this isn't exactly a free call…. See you in a few days. Oh you need to get your mother to call mom and explain stuff, else she won't let me come and make sure she doesn't mention the fourth ticket... Kay, thanks a million, see you later." She hung up the phone and threw her hands in the air. "Score!"

"So we're all set?" Kristine grinned.

"As much as you are a girl!"

"You need to go tell Inuyasha, considering we can't."

"Yeah." They walked back in the room and saw Inuyasha sitting in the same exact spot.

"Wow, he's good."

"Hey Brit, we're going to Japan!"

"WHAT?" she practically fell off the chair she was sitting in.

"We gotta take him home, err, to Kagome, and since I have family there we can stay a while.

"Seriously? Sweet!"

"Okay, when our parents ask us about it we have to act like we know nothing about it, mention nothing about him." She turned to Inuyasha "Okay, so we're taking you back to Japan, but you have to keep I quiet up here and don't let her parents get any idea that someone other than those two are up here. And you have to stay in this room because otherwise her dogs will know you're here and then the dogs will go yap, yap, yap, and so on. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"So annoying." She sighed

"What did you call me?"

"I called you annoying, got a problem with that?"

"Wench."

"He called me a wench!" she gasped at the others.

"Really and why did he call you that?" Kristine tried to keep a strait face.

"Because I called him annoying."

"There you go."

"But you're not going to let him get away with it, are you?"

"Of course not." Brittany got an evil look in her eye.

"Okay what should we do?" she turned to him and glared.

"This," Brittany ran in her room and came back out holding her pillow, which was hard as a rock.

"Ha! You're going to get it now!" Megan said to Inuyasha.

Kristine and Megan ran back to her room and grabbed their pillows and started pummeling him with them.

"Serves you right."

After their squabble that was luckily unnoticed by their parents, the girls found their way back to their beds and fell asleep immediately.

Kristine was the first of the three girls to wake up, her mother Ashley was trying to get Megan up but squished Kristine in the process.

"Oh sorry honey. When she gets up could you tell her that her mother called?"

"Mmhm," she replied half asleep, she turned to Megan and began poking her. "Hey, get up, lazy!"

She woke with a squeal and smacked Kristine's hands away.

"Good job," Ashley said and then walked out of the room.

"Your mom called, oh and last night wasn't a dream, right?"

"I hope not. That was a lot of fun. Besides, I don't think we'd have the same dream and I don't think I'd dream about being called a wench." Kristine laughed in reply.

Megan picked up the phone and dialed her house.

"Hey mom called put her on… because I said to… Andy! You're supposed to be more mature than me! Now put mom on... Finally... yeah mom, Ashley said you called… you're not serious are you!" she faked shock so that her mom thought she had no idea she already had it planned. "Two friends, hm, who do I want to pick… Kristine and Brittany… oh she'll say yes, you know no friends mom can stand up against me! They always say yes… yes mom, I can get her to agree, besides, what could go wrong?" she heard Kristine snigger behind her and flung her arm back to shut her up. "Look, just leave Ashley up to me, and then when she has said yes I'll call you back and have you fill her in on details… okay, so the plane leaves when… Good lord! It leaves today... Okay, come pick me up immediately! I love you mom, see you in a few minutes." She hung up and turned to Kristine, "Start packing; I'll go get Brittany up so she doesn't murder you, and then we've got to get dressed. Oh, I've gotta go talk to your mom, and..." she trailed off, freaking out at how many things she had to do in a few minutes. She had to get dressed, convince Ashley to let her daughters to go out of continent without an adult, and get up the laziest person in the world, Brittany. She ran to Brittany's room and started pinching her cheeks. She groaned and rolled over.

"Get up idiot! You need to pack the flight leaves today!"

"Se wha?" she mumbled.

"Get your fat butt outta bed! You need to pack!" she knew how much trouble she would be in now that she had to resort to name calling.

"Is it really that fat?"

"Yes!" she lied, that girl was like a stick, literally. "Now get out of bed and pack!"

After that was done she ran downstairs. "Ashley?"

"In the kitchen!" she called.

"okay, long story short, My aunt who lives in Japan just got three tickets from here to there, one for me and the other two for friends, I wanted to know if I could take Kristine and Brittany, If you are worried about there not being adults with us don't worry, you guys will be with us at the airport before, we will then be on the plane, and then my cousin and her mom at least will be there in Tokyo waiting for us, the only time we will be without adults to watch us is on the plane and then we'll have those flight attendant who never leave you alone breathing down our necks, so well be perfectly fine the entire time."

"Okay, I didn't really get all of that; you're really worked up aren't you?"

"Well, I have to convince you to let them come and then get dressed all before my mother comes in a few minutes."

"So when does the plane leave?"

"12:15. three hours from now, that's why I told the girls to go ahead and pack, so now that they know you don't really have a choice because I know you don't want them to be disappointed because you know just how badly they want to go there." Megan gasped for air; she really needed to stop saying everything in one breath.

"So you expect me to just say yes?"

"Well, no, that's why I said all that extra stuff, so that I could convince you and not looking like a little brat who gets everything she wants."

Ashley just chuckled at her and picked up the phone. "Are you calling my mom?"

"No I'm calling my husband."

After she told him what Megan had asked, she could very clearly hear him through the receiver. "They're going to Japan? I Wish I could go!" He was so jealous.

"I guess that's a yes." Ashley said and Megan squealed in happiness. She took off up the stairs and burst into Kristine's room. "WE ARE GOING TO TOKYO!" she shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I knew you could do it." Kristine patted her on the back.

"Hey, should I have Inuyasha follow me home? I mean, your mom does go in that room a lot."

"Uh, good point, but you have dogs too, where would he stay?"

"Um, the horse shed."

"But the dogs are out there all the time."

"Yeah, but everybody will only think that the midgets are barking at a rabbit or something."

"Good point. I almost feel sorry for him, even after years of not having horses that place still smells horrible."

"The dogs hang out in there all the time, if they can put up with it then so can he."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't murder Aurora."

"If he does, I won't hear the end of it even though that stupid dog needs to be put down."

Kristine had already changed into a pair of baggy knee-length shorts and a sleeveless shirt that said "I'm not mean; you're just a sissy." She had straightened her mid-back length dirty-blond hair and had her Pirates of the Caribbean hat on; you could barely ever see her without it.

Megan pulled on her blue jean pants and a black spaghetti strap with a long-sleeved, white, see-through cover-up. She pulled her chin length black hair back in a ponytail-bun, added the black and green ribbon with beads on the end, and stuck her single chopstick in. both of these were their favorite outfits.

Kristine continued packing as Megan went to check on Brittany.

She was wearing a knee-length gray skirt and three-quarter length baby blue shirt that had a picture of a horse running. Around her waist was a maroon sweatshirt and she had black leggings on under the skirt, her hair which was a tiny bit lighter than her sisters was in a braided ponytail.

"What's with the sweater?" knowing that calling it a sweater would annoy her.

"Sweatshirt; and it's going to be cold at the airport and on the plane."

"That's why you bring the blanket you mom made you, I know I'm bringing mine."

"Whatever, hey have you checked on Inu?"

Megan walked into the room and saw Inuyasha staring at the TV that was back there, it was on and he was watching a channel that he had found, it was in Japanese. Unfortunately, it was a soap opera.

"Don't they have anything else other than this crap?" he said and greatly considered throwing it out a window, if he could find one.

"Not in Japanese. This is America, They speak English here, and not many know Japanese."

"And how do you know it?"

"I have family in Tokyo and my cousin's grandfather only speaks Japanese so I had to learn it."

"I heard you talking to someone on the phone last night and you were talking in Japanese."

"Yeah, at first I was talkin' to the old man, and then Kagome came on."

"Megan! Your mom is here!" Ashley called from downstairs.

"Give me a few seconds!"

"Okay, change of plans, you are coming to my house, out in the driveway there is a white car, when it pulls out of the driveway with me in it, you need to follow it. When you get to the house it pulled into you need to go to the backyard and go to the long shed, I have three dogs so if they start bugging you don't do anything to hurt them. If you do I'm leaving you here and going without you. Got all that?"

He nodded and she walked out of the room with him following,

"Wait on the roof till we leave." She pointed to the balcony where he could climb back on to the roof.

"See you in a few hours." Kristine and Megan hugged and she walked downstairs.

"There you are. Come on, we need to get you home so you can pack." Her mom said and they walked out the door.

She ran inside and packed a few things, as long as she got some done her mom wouldn't rant at her for not doing anything. She ran into the kitchen and made the last cup of her instant ramen.

Afterward she took it out to the shed and looked for Inuyasha. As soon as she stepped in the door of it he appeared beside her staring at the cup she had in her hand. After giving it to him she handed him a hat. He groaned and put it on.

"I'll come get you when it's time to go, stay in here, and don't kill the blond lab dog."

"Huh?"

"Megan! Get in here and pack!" Her mom was on the porch calling for her, three dogs pushed past her. Two miniature dachshunds and a blond lab, Lewis and Clark were the two midgets and Aurora was the lab.

They headed strait for the shed.

"Uh, if you don't want them eating you alive I suggest that you stand up.

A few seconds later the dogs were at their feet, Aurora with her tail smacking everything it could, and the midgets' butts swaying because their tails were wagging so hard.

"Aurora! Get!" Megan shouted and the dog ran out of the shed, but was back within seconds. "Stupid dog, has to go and be so freaking annoying!" she muttered under her breath and picked up the smaller brown dachshund, "Hey what's up midget? Huh?" "Oh this is Clark, and the black and tan one is Lewis." She waked back to the house and smacked aurora when she hit her with her tail.

She automatically picked up the phone and dialed one of her friend's numbers. "Hey Alison!... Guess what!... I'm going to Japan!... I know you're jealous but you've been to England, and Germany, and Italy, must I go on?... Um, I'm not sure, my Aunt called today and invited me to visit but she never mentioned when I was coming home… well bye I gotta pack.

---11:00---

"Come on Megan!" Andy yelled as he walked out the door. "We've got to pick up the other two and then take you to the airport before I have to go to work!"

Her parents were in the truck waiting for her.

"Keep your dorky computer brain occupied! I have to get one last thing!" _"Why do they even want him to be there?"_ She ran outside and threw her bag into the bed of the truck and then ran back inside so they didn't know she was actually going to the shed.

"Inuyasha! Come on!" she ran back to the truck and hopped in. they drove back to Kristine's house. Then they switched to he van which could hold all of them, Andy was in his own vehicle so he could go strait from the airport to his job, both sets of parents were in the van, the three girls were in the back chatting away, and Inuyasha was in the only climbable tree waiting for them to set off.

---Half an hour later---

They had finally made it to the airport, once there they passed Inuyasha off as Megan's dentist who had just moved here.

"See, Ashley, even on the plane we won't be without an adult we know!" She got skeptical glances from all of them. "If he tries anything Kristine will just use her black belt skills on him."

When they were about to go up to the gate they all turned around and hugged their family.

"Don't let any of my plants die." Megan ordered.

"Hey, free way to get out of chores!" Kristine and Brittany both started laughing with glee.

"C'mon you two let's get on that plane before it leaves without us!"

When they had finally sat down the arrangement was Brittany by the window, Kristine in the isle seat beside her, Megan across the aisle with Inuyasha beside her.

"Behave." She ordered and turned to the other two.

"Hey, did you guys leave room in you suitcases?"

"Do you really think we wouldn't? We aren't stupid; we know we're going to do some major shopping."

"Good." She reached in her bag and pulled out a laptop. "I stole this from Andy, he's gonna be ticked when he figures it out." She grinned innocently and the other two started to laugh. She opened 'Word' and began typing like crazy, she was in her own world now, and the only thing that could bring her out of it was someone yelling at her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked; no response. He waved a hand in her face, she shot him a glare and he left her alone.

Kristine pulled out a little book she had bought at the airport. It was an English-Japanese Dictionary, after a few minutes of flipping though the pages she turned to him.

"She love's to write, don't try to get her attention, or you will be sorry."

"Good job, you said it right." Megan mumbled.

"Wow, she lives!" Brittany teased.

"Shut it, I just don't like planes so I'm not into my writing as much as normal." She was still talking quietly, but as her fingers flew across the keys a new window popped up. It was an IM from Alison.

'Attackofthezombies: What are u doing still at home? Shouldn't u b on the plane by now?'

'FFobsession: I am on the plane idiot I have me bros laptop.'

'Attackofthezombies: Oh, I NEW THAT!'

'FFobsession: sur u did. Since im on the plane right now I shouldn't be on the internet so ill call you when I get to my cousins house k?'

'Attackofthezombies: Humph! Fine!'

'Attackofthezombies has signed off.'

'FFobsession has signed off.'

"Who was that?" Kristine leaned over.

"Alison. She's jealous."

Kristine returned to her Sudoku book and Brittany turned the page of her reading book. Inuyasha was sitting there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, if you want I could make this Japanese and you could read it as I go, it would give you something to do."

He turned and looked at her. "Feh."

After she got them translated she typed at a slower pace but still fast.

"Dude, you can write in Japanese too? Do you know the calligraphy?" Kristine gaped

"Um, not really, I can read it but I can't write it."

"Then how are you doing that?"

"The keys are in english, duh."

--- A few hours later---

Brittany had pulled out her game boy and had started playing that, Kristine had decided that she had fried her brain and had taken Megan's book after finishing her own, and Megan was still writing.

"Aren't your fingers tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, I can stay in front of the computer for three hours strait. I type a lot."

"When did you start writing?"

"Well, I started writing them for fun at the beginning of sixth grade, I was bored one day and started to draw these made up characters that were supposed represent me and five of my best friends and then they all got me to write about them and stuff and its practically all I ever do now."

"How long has it been?"

"Well, this October it'll be two years."

"Why don't you just use paper?"

"If you saw how bad my handwriting was, you would be begging me to use this."

"Okay."

"_He seems to be acting nice. Hmm, I wonder why?"_ she thought as she totally typed it on the laptop. "Oops!" she erased it as fast as possible, but unfortunately he saw it.

"What do you mean?" He almost yelled.

"Be quiet!"

"No! What did you mean by that?"

"You're normally a rude arrogant jerk, that's why!" she knew he could hurt her if he wanted to but she amazingly wasn't afraid, what the heck had come over her? Plus she had Kristine beside her starting to put down her things so she could jump up and kick him if needed be.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Now shut up, sit back down and be a good doggy!" she glared at him and he immediately did what she said.

"Remind me never to tick her off." Kristine whispered to Brittany.

The rest of the flight went without incident.

_**So, what did you all think? Tell me in a review, I will not put up the rest without at least two reviews! **_

_**killnarakusetmefree**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated… but I have a good excuse….: 1. school is torture, 2. my friends are forcing me to write this one unrelated to Inuyasha story, and 3. I've had brain freeze on the two Inu stories im writing (yes I said brain freeze…) so there you go! I just wanted to get this one finished cos it was short and almost done so here! _

As they stepped off the plane someone flew at Megan.

"Megan! I'm so happy to see you!" Megan was practically squeezed to death by the sixteen year old girl who had her in a bear hug.

"Kagome, okay you can let go of me!" Megan wriggled out of her grasp and finally got to actually see her. She had on a blue sundress and a dark blue cover-up much like Megan's.

"These two are the friends I was telling you about, this is Kristine and Brittany. You two this is my cousin Kagome and that's her mom over there waving."

At this time Inuyasha finally walked through the gate, his arms were crossed and he looked just plain ticked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes went wide.

He looked at her and his face went white. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Uh." The other three uttered.

"What happened?" Kagome half screamed as she finally let go of his neck.

"Why don't we get to the house before you draw too much attention to yourselves." Nisume, Kagome's mother, walked up and stepped between the two.

"What the heck was that?" Brittany stuttered.

"Um, I think I just found out that the things we teased my cousin about were actually her. Heh, holy crap, my cousin is Kagome." Megan gawked.

"Are you three coming or what?" Nisume called to them.

"Huh?" they answered at the same time and then ran after them.

---At the Higurashi shrine---

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Kagome yelled as they walked in the door.

"Where do you think? I've been with your damn cousin!"

"Hey!" Megan screamed and yanked some of his hair.

"Go away! I will beat you to a pulp if you don't leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome seethed.

"Oh crap!"

"SITBOY!"

Thud.

"Kagome! Stop doing that!"

"Not until you stop threatening innocent people!"

"She isn't innocent! You should have seen how bossy she was!"

"Oh-ho, you did not just say that!" Megan kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Stop that!"

Kristine and Brittany stood in the doorway only halfway understanding what was going on.

"Not until you stop being rude!"

"_Why didn't I bring her here sooner?"_ Kagome thought as she watched the two fight.

"Stop calling me rude! You're the rude one!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh that was a really smart comeback!"

"Anybody what ramen?" Nisume called from the kitchen.

"Ramen?" both Inuyasha and Megan stopped fighting and ran into the kitchen.

The other three started laughing.

"Ramen always saves the day." Kagome chuckled.

"What the heck were they arguing about?" Brittany said walking into the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Megan were glaring at each other over their bowls.

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Wench."

"Blondie."

"My hair is silver not blond, midget."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Megan screamed and threw the rest of her ramen at Inuyasha.

"Megan! Be nice! It's not his fault he isn't as smart as you." Kagome smirked.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he yelled while pulling noodles out of his hair.

"No, I simply said you weren't as smart as her."

"Feh, I'm going back."

"I just did something stupid didn't I?" Megan winced.

"Not really, he can deal. Just don't lose it and call him a stupid hanyou. He gets really ticked then." Kagome warned.

"I'll try. But with him I can't guarantee it. Geez, I'd rather be sitting beside Miroku than beside Inuyasha." At this Kagome burst out laughing.

"So, how did all this happen?"

---Feudal Era---

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut, Miroku, Sango and shippo were sitting in front of the boiling pot.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Shippo shouted and jumped on his shoulder. "Why do you have ramen in your hair?"

"Kagome's damn cousin threw it at me." He grumbled.

"Kagome was worried about you." Miroku stated.

"Really, I couldn't tell through all the screaming she put me through. "Man, but that other girl, her cousin, damn, she has a loud voice, my ears are still ringing."

"So what happened to you? Where were you?"

"I somehow ended up on some other continent, called America. Then Kagome's cousin and one of her friends found me and then brought me back to Kagome's house. It was interesting until we got to Kagome's house, then I said all the wrong things or something and I got sat, my hair pulled, kicked in the shin, and a bowl of ramen threw at my head, all but the sit done by her cousin."

"She sounds like an interesting girl."

---Modern time---

"So Kagome, all those times we teased you, why didn't you tell us?" Megan asked after she had calmed down.

"What would you have done if you were me?"

"Gone along with it and told you."

"So, all this stuff we've always thought was just some fairytale is really true! Whoa, it's all true!" Kristine squealed, "Can we meet the others? Huh, huh, huh?"

"That's a good idea! Can we?"

"Um, I think I'm going to go find Inuyasha." Kagome said before running out of the kitchen. The other ran after her and grabbed her right before she could jump in the well. Even with their combined strengths they couldn't hold her up; they all tumbled to the bottom of the well.

When they got out they weren't in the well house anymore, they were in a clearing in the middle of a forest, five hundred years in the past.

"Uh-oh, Inuyasha is gonna kill me now." Kagome whined. "Oh well, you're here now so I guess you can meet them."

"Yes!" they threw their hands in the air and did other random things expressing their excitement. When they reached the village Inuyasha poked his head out the door and swore.

"Kagome, why the hell are they here?" he pointed an accusing finger at the girls.

"I tried to come here but they grabbed me right before I jumped in and they all fell in with me."

"Inuyasha! My little hunny bun!" Brittany randomly yelled and ran up to hug him.

"WHAT THE HELL???" he screamed and ran into the hut.

She jumped on him right as he got his head in the doorway, they toppled over, and she got weird stares from the others in the room.

"Hello!" she chimed.

"Is this the cousin?" Sango asked.

"No, this is the sister of the friend or something equally annoying!"

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Both Megan and Kagome screamed from outside, which was followed by a 'sit'.

"Ow," he mumbled as the others walked in. "The short one is the cousin."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" she screamed and stepped on him.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled as he was finally able to get up.

Megan was thrown off him and landed in Miroku's lap.

"Why, hello there." He grinned and grabbed her butt. She squealed, jumping out of his lap in the process.

"YOU DO NOT GROPE MY FRIENDS!" Kristine yelled and kicked him in the back of the head, while Sango accompanied her with the Hiraikotsu. Miroku was therein out cold for the next few hours.

"Serves you right!" Megan screamed.

"Kami, they're only thirteen! You'd think he could show some restraint!" Kagome shook her head.

"You'd think." Shippo sighed from his spot on the floor. Kristine noticed him and rushed over to him while sweeping him up in her arms. "You are so much cuter in person!" she squealed in Japanese. He just lay limply in her arms staring at her as if she was an alien.

"When did you learn it?" Megan asked.

"On the plane, I read that dang dictionary like four or five times, it just donned on me that I know it." She innocently chuckled.

"Great, I'm the only one here who doesn't." Brittany grumbled. Kristine handed her the dictionary and shrugged.

"You had that in your pocket this entire time?" Megan questioned.

"Yeah, my pants are baggy, therefore making my pockets huge, you should see some of the other things I keep in there. Like, my cell, my iPod, my camera, that I can't exactly find at the moment, my house keys, my oh look here's my hat! Oh yeah and my meter and candy."

"Meter?" Kagome asked.

"I'm diabetic." She explained. She glanced at Shippo. In his hands was a shiny rectangular object.

"Hey, I know what this thing is! It's an automatic picture taker thingy!"

"Hey! GIVE ME MY CAMERA BACK!" she yanked it out of his hands and he started to whimper. She glanced at him and felt bad, so she pulled out a sucker from her pocket.

He gladly took it and ran out the door.

"Okay, this is my cousin Megan. That is her friend Kristine, and Kristine's little sister Brittany."

"So why did you jump on Inuyasha?" Sango asked. The question had been directed at Brittany but Megan ended up translating.

"I don't know; it seemed like a funny thing to do." She replied, being translated again.

"This sure is an interesting bunch." She muttered.

"You can say that again." Inuyasha grumbled. His chin was in his palm, and was slumped over.

"Oh come on doggy, don't you like us?" Megan whimpered.

"No, why in the seven hells would I like you?" he grumbled, getting angrier by the second.

"Because we helped you out, and we asked nothing of you, so technically you owe us Inu." Kristine pointed out.

"What did you just call me?" he growled and glared at her.

"She called you Inu. You got a problem with that doggy?" Megan held a fist up daring him to come at her.

"Quit calling me doggy!"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying! Your worse then Shippo!"

"But calling you Inuyasha every time just takes too much energy, it's just easier to call you doggy, and it's much more adorable too."

"Well I don't want to be adorable!" He jumped up and walked out in a huff.

They all stared after him a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"That was funny." Kagome said whipping a tear from her eye.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked looking up from the dictionary, completely dumbfounded.

"Um, nothing, when you learn the language maybe we'll tell you." Megan teased.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" she pouted.

"We're not mean; we brought you along didn't we?"

"Well, yeah, but… okay you got me there."

"Wow she gave up easily!" Kristine commented.

"Oh shut up and let me study!" She barked.

"I'm amazed she's actually trying. Last time she tried to learn French she gave up after she turned one page…" Kristine taunted as she saw a perfect photo opportunity. Brittany was sitting in the corner, Kagome standing by the door, and Megan was on the floor leaning against the door frame. "Heh-heh, say cheese!" she chanted in a singsong voice.

Kagome and Megan looked at her with wide eyes, and Brittany looked up with a 'huh?' She snapped the photo and backed up against the wall when Megan started to walk up to her, when she was only a few feet away she bolted to the left and ran out the door.

"Kristine get your diabetic butt back here with that freaking camera of yours!" Megan screamed as she ran out the door trying to figure out which way she had gone.

Someone had cleared their throat above her and she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on the roof. "I know exactly how you feel about those things. She went that way." He pointed towards the forest.

"Um, thanks?" she said before taking off in the direction he had motioned to.

After a few minutes of searching she finally found Kristine. She was at the bottom of the sacred tree just looking up at the branches.

"There you are! Give me that camera!" Kristine was snapped out of her thoughts when she was thrown to the ground, Megan on top of her attempting to get at the camera. She pushed her off and held it out of her reach.

"Curse you and your stupid height! It's no fair! I should be taller than you!"

"Why because you're a few months older?"

"Yes and I'm smarter too!"

"Okay first off, who goes to the smart person school here? And secondly what the heck does intelligence have to do with height?"

"Um, I don't know, but it just does!"

"That was an oh so mature remark," Kristine teased.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

Brittany walked over to them and poked both of them behind the ear.

"Gah! What the heck was that for?" Megan turned on her.

"Simple, you were about to get your butt whipped and I saved you, I know your weak spot, so I took the opportunity to get back at you for the fat joke you pulled off this morning.

"What?"

"When you came in to get me up. You called me fat."

"I just said to get you outta bed, you ain't fat, and you're the farthest thing from it."

Something rustled in the bushes.

"What was that?" Kristine asked while getting in a fighting stance, ready to defend her and the other two.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound like a rabbit."

They heard someone humming and then a little girl in an orange kimono skipped through the bushes and picked a flower she saw.

"Rin, don't wander too far." Someone with a deep voice said a little ways off.

"Coming, Lord Sesshomaru!" she called. Then she turned around and picked one last flower and turned to go back to him but finally noticed the three girls staring at her.

"Hello." She smiled.

Kagome walked out of the hut and looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha do you know where the others are?"

"Talking to Sesshomaru I bet… wait, Sesshomaru?" he jumped off the roof and took off to the forest.

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled and followed

"Rin, what is taking you so long, you annoying little girl?" Jaken screeched as he followed Sesshomaru into the clearing.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru said before turning to leave.

"It's Lord Fluffy!" Kristine whispered to Megan.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the three girls.

"Who are you?" Jaken asked in his annoyingly high pitched voice.

"I'm Megan, that's Kristine, and the other one over there is Brittany." She said in a somewhat snooty tone. "And you are Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken squawked.

"Shut up you little toad." Megan barked.

"Don't you mean midget toad?" Kristine pointed out.

Sesshomaru found himself wanting to laugh at the humiliation his companion was being put through.

"Why you!" he glared at them, "I ought to teach you a lesson."

"Why don't you?" Kristine and Megan taunted.

Even through the green they could tell he was beginning to become flustered. He raised the staff of two heads and was about to slam it down when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Jaken, leave them be." He said and turned around again, attempting to leave, again.

A familiar shout echoed through the forest and then a blinding light tore through the trees; throwing Kristine, Megan, and Brittany into the tree of ages.

Inuyasha bounded into the clearing with the Tetsusaiga hefted over his shoulder.

"Dammit Inuyasha! You could have killed us!" Kristine shouted from in one of the branches in the sacred tree she was thrown into.

"Shut up! You aren't dead so leave me alone!" he shouted back.

Kagome ran into the clearing and saw that all three of the teenagers were up in the tree and put two and two together. "Inuyasha! Sit boy." She said and he tumbled to the ground. "Now if you must fight with your brother, get them down first then do whatever you want to him."

"Why should I listen to you?" he yelled.

"Do you want to get sat again?"

"Uh, can I at least leave your cousin?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine! I'll get 'em all!"

After he not so lightly put down Megan he turned to Sesshomaru, or rather the spot where he had been a few seconds before.

"Look what you did Kagome!"

"What did I do? It's your fault you used the Wind Scar and then had to help them! It's what you get for not thinking before you act!" she scolded.

"Feh, whatever!" he said and bounded up into the tree to sulk.

"Is it me or are you two fighting a lot more since we got here?"

"Yeah, we're fighting more. But at least they aren't about pointless things now." She shrugged. "Inuyasha if you come down I'll make some ramen!" all they heard was a grunt and then he landed beside Brittany who yelped in surprise.

_Okay, just a little more and this story is over… wow it's a lot shorter than I would have liked… oh well…_

_killnarakusetmefree_


	3. Chapter 3

They proceeded in silence and Kagome cooked ramen for everyone. Miroku had woken up again and had a red mark from trying to grope Sango. Inuyasha sat in a corner giving each of the three girls a turn to receive a glare.

Megan leaned over to Kristine. "He really hates me doesn't he?" she whispered in her ear.

"If I hated you I wouldn't have told you where she was, pipsqueak." He stated.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Megan screamed and threw her bowl of ramen at him, again. "EVERYONE ELSE IS SIMPLY TALLER THAN ME! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIT!" she seemed to calm down again. "I really don't see how Kagome puts up with you."

"Megan! That's the second bowl of ramen you've wasted!" Kagome complained.

"He deserved it!" she shouted.

"I feel like throwing ramen at Inuyasha everyday, but I refrain from doing so."

"Yeah, but you can sit him. I can't. You have an outlet. If I tried something else on him the only thing that would equal the level he ticks me off is to de-man him."

"Throw ramen at me all you want!" Inuyasha waved his hands in the air.

"I was kidding you idiot, but seeing as how you gave me permission to throw ramen at you; Kristine give me your ramen."

"No! I'm not losing my meal just so you can be happy, besides, I could die if I don't get my carbs! You know that!"

"Oh yeah, stupid diabetes, but you know your overreacting a little."

"No I'm not! I don't think you want me having a stroke!"

"Eh, I know how to treat it."

"SO! THAT DOESN"T MATTER! I COULD STILL HAVE A STROKE AND THEN BE PARALIZED!"

"Are strokes really that serious?"

"I think she's exaggerating some." Brittany jumped in.

"I am not freaking exaggerating!"

"Do you think they normally bicker this much?" Miroku muttered to Sango.

"They're smiling so I'm guessing that this is daily."

"So, how long are we staying?" Brittany asked.

"Hey, you know it now!" Kagome grinned.

"Not all, I didn't learn some of it because I lost the book when Inuyasha got us stuck in the tree."

"Oh."

"I ask again, how long are we staying in this time?"

"Well, we just used the ramen I keep here and I don't have my bag so I guess we go back in the morning."

"What? But we didn't get to meet everyone!" Kristine whined.

"So, you don't belong in this era!" Inuyasha stated.

"And Kagome does?" Megan pointed out.

"Yes."

"And why would that be?"

He gave a slight blush. "Uh. Because she just does."

"Oh come one Inu, we all know that you love Kagome, Kagome loves you, Sango loves Miroku and Miroku loves Sango. Why don't you guys ever admit it?" Megan sighed. Leave it to her to ruin things.

A round of blushes dominated the four people mentioned.

"eh-heh, I think it's time we leave." Kagome stood, grabbed Megan and ran out the door. Kristine and Brittany followed.

Once at the well Kagome grabbed Kristine and Brittany and hauled them into the well.

The roof of the well house seemed overbearing and depressing as they climbed out, Kagome turned on the three.

"Megan! How could you do that?"

"It was taking to long for you guys to confess… I just sped things up a little. You know I did you a favor!" she answered nonchalantly.

"Favor? How was that a favor?" A very long rant followed after, by the time Kagome was done Megan, Kristine, and Brittany had almost fallen asleep.

"So I guess we don't get to meet Koga or any of the others?" Brittany asked innocently.

Kagome just glared at them.

"I guess that's a no." Kristine said.

The next morning the three were on the plane again, heading home.

"Man, this sucks, we didn't even get to shop!" Brittany whined.

"But we had one of the best sightseeing adventures ever." Kristine ginned.

"True, I don't think I'll be allowed to visit Japan again any time soon." Megan chuckled.

"If I was Kagome you would be as far away from Japan as I could make you."

"Yeah, but see, her mom loves me. So if I be nice to her Kagome won't have a choice."

"So evil."

"Not evil, just devious."

"Megan! I'm going to kill you!" the first words the three heard as they stepped off the plane.

"What did I do?" Megan asked, terrified of the brother towering over her.

"Where's my laptop?"

"Oh… that… it's in my bag." She sighed. "What? You have a computer of your own! You can deal without your laptop for a few days!"

"Brat. Get in my car; I'm taking you guys home." Andy growled.

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE has signed on.'

'FFobsession: hey there!'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: yo'

'FFobsession: wats up?'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: nm… how r u?'

'FFobsession: wah u mean how am i?'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: I mean wats up!'

'FFobsession: is der something wrong with me?'

'FFobsession: am I broken?'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: no'

'FFobsession: thats it! ur saying im broken!'

'FFobsession: I don't wanna be broken!'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT BROKEN!'

'FFobsession: WAAAAHHHH!!!! I'M BROKEN!!!!!!!!I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: hehe…o well, fun's over… YOUR NOT BROKEN!!!'

'FFobsession: YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! breaks into song and dance "happy happy, joy joy" (with the dance)'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: loser... hey, that wasn't a dream was it?'

'FFobsession: all of what? The trip to the past?'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: I guess it wasn't… so I wasn't dreaming that we went to Japan, that your cousin was Kagome Higurashi, that we met Inuyasha and the gang and all?'

'FFobsession: do you WANT it to be a dream?'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: ……no……'

'FFobsession: youd be crazy if you did… that trip was AMAZIN!'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: aren't we already crazy?'

'FFobsession: true… I mean the BAD crazy…'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: oh… ok then'

'FFobsession: hey im bored, lets get together today'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: k… u wanna come over and spend the night?'

'FFobsession: no thanks… I think im good with the sleepover things for a while…'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: ha, wat, u scared ur gonna have to take another anime character somewhere again???'

'FFobsession: no…'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: then wat r u so scared of?'

'FFobsession: nothing…'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE:

'FFobsession: FINE I'LL DO ANOTHER STINKIN SLEEPOVER!!!'

'MyBoyfriendisaPIRATE: I love manipulating u… teehee… evil laugh'

'FFobsession: evil person… so hu do u think were gonna see tonight?'

_Wow… it's done… hee hee… im glad… now to see if 'Kristine and Brittany' even remember this story… _

_killnarakusetmefree_


End file.
